A typical skateboard wheel is a hard urethane wheel in a small size diameter (e.g., 53 mm, 55 mm or similar) for a greater ease of performing skateboard maneuvers. While great for tricks and maneuvers, a small and hard set of wheels is not an efficient means of transportation beyond the local skating area. Street skateboard wheels are hard, noisy and slow when encountering rough terrain and can be challenging to control if riding in an area with small pebbles or debris.
Multiple models of skateboard wheels are available, including wheels that are softer than typical street skateboard wheels. However, obtaining the benefits of these softer wheels requires removing the other wheels and replacing them—a time consuming project.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.